The Dance
by demetrapaige
Summary: Set in a new universe, a young General from the British forces-freshly back from wars in Africa-has returned to find his town changed. New people have moved in, and everything seems to have changed. However, there is a light in the dark for him during his troubled time. Can Colonel Archer Emiya find something to bring himself happiness finally?
1. The Introduction

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters (or anything) from Fate/Stay Night!

This is just s a fun little story that randomly crossed my mind. I hope it isn't terrible, and I hope that you enjoy it!

* * *

The morning had just begun. He could feel the sunlight beaming on his skin from the window, opened in an attempt to entice him in. The room was silent, giving him no incentive to stir for the day. However, divine planning had a far different scheme. A knock arrived at his door but was followed with no more sounds from it. The door maintained its silence as the world around him tended to.

The world is different for a man when he is generally regarded as a pariah in his society. There is no real reason to continue on with trying to please people.

Despite his inner want to stay hidden for the rest of the day, he had requirements to attend to things.

Archer Emiya had served many days in war. He had fought a war for his country, and he had won. He had the scars and the medals to prove everything. The world was far different to him now. He had been so eager and vibrant when he entered the service and fought for his country. The world had just survived a great war, and he had returned from Africa to the lovely world of Britain. He had missed his land, but he didn't feel that she returned the favor.

Archer strode towards his wardrobe and donned his typical black outfit with ornate golden trim. With a swift movement, the clothes were adorned as well as all of his required accessories as a celebrated man of service. Colonel Emiya began his large walk down the halls of his mansion. The servants, aware of his movement, seemed to try to stay as busy as possible. The dining room, although warm, felt distinctly cold. The food on the table was warm and delicious as well as the tea that joined it. As breakfast was finished, the mail was delivered to dispense through. a solemn reminder of events required for the day.

At the bottom of the pile was the one great reminder. He had an event to attend at a local home. The great of the local town were asked to attend. A newer aristocrat had entered into town during his exit from the country. Since his return, Archer had avoided really having anything to do with most of town. His return had been something that was forcibly forgotten for him, and he simply left it that way.

Now the man, Mr. Tohsaka, was welcoming a gala of the best in town to see the introducing of his daughter. She was of age to enter into society, and a grand ball was being held for this ceremony. Archer himself, not really caring for the ceremony, was reluctant to attend in the first place. He had no reason for being compelled to attend and had sent several denials. They were all met with reminders of past events that he had continually avoided every interaction with the Tohsaka family. Finally, at the bottom was the only option that piqued the interest of the young Colonel.

_Colonel Archer, I strongly believe that you should forego your disinterest in the Tohsaka family. I suggest you attend the introduction of the young Tohsaka girl. This party proves to be interesting, and I believe that you are going to be interested in the transactions of the evening, especially on money and personal contracts. _

Whether the young man wanted to admit it or not, the business side of interactions always intrigued him. Due to his life, Archer had built himself an empire to persevere in life.

_I don't want to, but someone seems to think my presence is that demanding. Is there really something that causes such a commotion?_

If something that important was to happen, surely there would be someone who was well aware. This couldn't be something done under the table, but how had he never heard of anything beforehand? There was no excuse. Stories get around quite easily; gossip sells and words are cheap. There is no amount of words that people won't pay a price for, he had learned that at such a young point in his life. As Archer finished his thought, he turns his head to the clock. The afternoon was nearly about to end. He shouldn't have spent another night within the library, head down in books looking at information.

_Another night burning all the oil and attempting to read through things…Business never sleeps._

With a last sigh, the young Colonel stood up and straightened himself, heading towards the hallway.

"Bring around the carriage. I'm going to be attending the Tohsaka family event."

And, as the house seemed to stir into life as it hadn't in a while, he began to prepare for his trip. A quick detour into the library found him investigating into the life and exchanges of the greater families in his area-all feeling dwarfed alongside the Emiya family life until Tohsaka moved in. As far as Colonel Emiya could seem to grasp about them, they had the potential to be far wealthier than he was, which intrigued him. He had no understanding as to why they had suddenly moved out of their way here, but he was curious to see if tonight gave away some hints as to their plans. There was not much that he was interested in outside of finding out what was going on.

_Hopefully, their daughter won't be a brat, and I can get through this evening quickly and efficiently. _

Since he had returned from war, Archer Emiya had refused to leave the home very often outside of business. The town was cold to him, and he consistently returned her the favor.

As the carriage was brought about, he had realized how quickly he had passed his time.

_The trip to the Tohsaka Estate will take me potentially an hour or more considering the heavy rains lately. If I leave very soon, I should be arriving there around the beginning of the dinner portion of the event._

The young Colonel descended gallantly from his study to the entrance of the home, taking in the wonderful decor of his own home-something that he had worked so hard for during his life. A servant handed him a large coat and umbrella before opening the door. The outside world, grey with the threat of an oncoming storm,was as ominous as the message that he had received requesting his appearance at the gala introduction. Archer entered his carriage, giving a slight nod to the servant that would be driving him, and in a quick moment he was off towards the Tohsaka residence. His curiosity was piqued at what might occur this evening.


	2. The Waltz

Archer sat in the carriage, looking outward at the fields as they stretched. His estate, Weatherfield Manor, was farthest from most civilization. The nearest town, Edgeworth, was about a two hour ride. His father had built this estate after having to leave his home due to work. He retired to Weatherfield and spent his time raising Archer and his younger brother in hopes that his sons would have far different lives than he had lead.

The fields, ever stretching as they neared the first landmark on their trip, seemed to run into the storm clouds on the horizon. They seemed to run into each other, mixing at the horizon line itself. The grey made a beautiful contrast to the dark and vibrant green of the fields-the amount of rain that they had consistently received these past few months had been overwhelming. At one point, there had been rumors that Edgeworth was nearing a need for evacuation due to potential flooding.

Archer never seemed to believe that there was any reason to leave. The world had always made threats, and he had stood in the way of them. The world had thrown challenges at him, but he had stood up to it, seemingly defying the world itself. After he had returned from the war, any natural disaster seemed to be miniscule compared to what he had experienced.

_The world is far too lost in miniscule issues and conflicts. Girls complaining of being unwed, and people constantly having to worry if their ball shall be the talk of the town for months afterwards..._

Colonel Archer returned to a world where he wanted to secure his position that the Emiya household had maintained before he had departed. The gold and black outfit he wore caught a reflection in the glass of the carriage. A reminder of everything that he had been through-the suit having been one of the last gifts he remembered receiving before departing...a gift from his father.

When he had returned, his father had departed life long before Archer sat foot on his estate again. A cold reminder of time's inability to stop for anyone. His younger brother had left the rmanor behind, following in line with the will of their father, for a smaller estate outside of town. Archer had made the venture to visit him once after his return and catching up with events. The trip took quite a bit of time, and the visit only resulted in a painful truth-they were miles apart in life now. It felt as if he was interacting with a complete stranger in the world; the child he had left behind was now long grown.

His head being jolted back to attention due to the abrupt break in the carriage's cadence, found him passing the second landmark in his journey. The journey was now nearing its completion-these landmarks giving way to a gentle way to maintain the time of his trip.

_I wonder what shall be occuring at this event. There had been no real murmurs across town of anything important happening. There had always been murmurs concerning events, unless there had been some extensive work to keep it hidden. What was so important that it needed to be this hidden? _

Archer had his curiosity piqued by this entire situation, especially concerning the business perspective to it. Something was going to happen, but he couldn't guess what it was going to be.

_Hopefully, it won't take long. I'd rather not be stuck at this any longer than I am required to be there._

It would be too much to hope for, but there was always a chance that he could arrive at just the right time and be free to return home quickly. His mind wondered over every potential outcome he could think of. The richest of the town were going to be there, and he was certain that there was a reason why this young lady being brought to society was such a large event. Even at that, he was more curious about the Tohsaka family. He hadn't been able to find much about them. The father had a large amount of wealth, and the daughter was a relatively vague character. All of his attempts to find information had been in vain-no one was saying anything about that family...

And that only made him all the more curious. Archer wanted to figure out this enigma within his town. He didn't like the uncounted for variables. They were tricky, and they could cause him some serious problems down the road. he always felt better being safe rather than sorry.

A final bump in the travel alerted Archer that he had to be minutes from where the Tohsaka Estate was located-if his information about that general topic had even been correct. Much to his delight, he felt the carriage begin to slow and take its final direction. In the nearing distance, he could see the large manor looking back at him, its extravagence unparalleled. The large dark brick manor had vines on it, but almost pleasantly. A large statue and accompanying greenery stood at the front of the circle roadway. The shutters and curtains drawn tightly did little to hide the vibrancy of the home's interior from the outside world. Archer could see a vast amount of people interacting within the well lit home, but specifically in one large room on the right.

_Discreet and secret as ever._

He had never found himself to be a fan of the over-endulging party life. There had been time for that in his life, but even then it was unenjoyable. They were decadent and full of attention seeking people, willing to sell their soul for the dowry and paychecks people had. He had preferred to stay in the corner, observing the interactions and deciding what part of the game he truly played-a large scale game of chess for the young man.

The carriage slowed to a final stop at the front of the door. The carriage was gently opened and step ladder lowered. An elderly gentleman (an assumed butler) escorted Archer down before walking him to the door.

"Colonel Archer Emiya I assume." The servant said, stopping in the doorway and facing Archer.

"Yes...I'm sorry for my tardiness. Should it be an inconvenience, I would be more than willing to excuse myself with greatest regrets." Archer said, befitting a smile that would have convinced anyone otherwise. The butler simply smiled and turned, leading Archer into the very extravagent home towards what he had assumed earlier to be the room wherein everyone was enjoying themselves. As the continued, the butler finally retorted to Archer's comment.

"No sir. You are one of the great guests, and everyone has been more than excited at the idea of your appearance. Please, no excuse is necessary. Unfortunately, the young misses has been introduced already and festivities began. Please, feel free to partake in the wine and food provided. I sincerely hope that you enjoy your evening. The Tohsaka Residence welcomes you."

With that the butler turned on his heels, slightly bowing beforehand, and returned to the front of the home. _One of the "great guests". My lack of appearances in town may have worked against me. Now, I am expected at events for my exclusivity._

Archer sighed before nodding to the two servants standing at the door. They opened the double doors in front of him, holding them so that he could enter the festivity. The room before him was more vibrant than planned. The room was a beautiful darkened gold and creme, with ornate tapestries and artwork everywhere. Lounge chairs decorated the sides of the room, and large rugs accompanied for them-save for the great center of the room where a dance floor remained. He saw various guests, some that he was acquainted with; however, most were new to him.

"Well...if it isn't the great Colonel Archer Emiya in the flesh." A young man with blonde hair was approaching him. The man, with cutting red eyes, looked triumphant in his strut-the black and white suit seemed to accentuate the young man's build. Gilgamesh had always been someone that Archer despised, constantly finding his flirtatious-if not bordering on illegal-interactions to be offensive.

"I figured I had to get out of the home finally, and-having never met the Tohsaka's-I figured that this would be the best opportunity to introduce myself." Archer politely smiled, but felt his insides cringe at the idea of interacting much longer with this hierophant.

"Good...good..." The smirk across Gilgamesh's face seemingly growing. "There is a tension in the air, and I am glad that someone well aware of this neighborhood is here to join me in it. I am curious as to what is causing such tensions." Archer was surprised. Gilgamesh was seeming to allude to the same curiosity that Archer himself had, and Gilgamesh was unaware of the information itself. This had to be very well hidden information.

"I assume that I have shown up far too late for the introduction of the young misses." _As I had hoped to miss_.

"Yes. It was a beautiful ceremony for a beautiful woman. I've already made acquisitions as to...how I might acquire her..." The very words sent a shiver of discomfort down Archer's spine. There was no boundary that Gilgamesh wouldn't cross, and viewing women as something to collect had seemingly become a habit of his. However, as Archer scanned the room, he was unable to really recognize which of the younger females was actually the Tohsaka daughter.

"You wish to acquire her? I do believe that if her father had any sense, he would have down right refused you then and there."

Gilgamesh let out a chuckle that gave way to laughter. "You flatter me and my indiscretions!" A slight pat was felt on Archer's back. "I am surprised that you had not called first! Surely, you are feeling the pressure to settle and begin a lineage."

In truth, Archer had considered how efficient it would be to engage in a marriage and family in order to procure a long standing authority in Edgeworth, but he hadn't begun to consider looking into worthy women.

"I have thought about it, but I have not begun to look. In fact, I'm completely unaware of what this young Tohsaka woman must look like."

Gilgamesh seemed to smirk before delicately pointing to the ballroom floor with his wine glass before taking a drink. Slowly, he noticed there was a lone beauty being talked to by quite a few people-a dance seeming to have ended. Archer was surprised-Gilgamesh had not lied;she was a beauty.

The young girl was wearing a beautiful red and white dress. Her hair, a dark shade of the night, hung low to the small of her back. Half of the hair was tied back with a red fabric tied into it. All of this gave way to the woman making slight eye contact with Archer from across the room-she had the most beautiful blue eyes that were framed by skin as beautiful as alabaster. It begged to be touched and caressed, felt by someone who could truly appreciate the beauty they held.

"I cannot believe that her father kept this secret for so long. Such a beauty being withheld from the world should be punishable."

Archer collected himself, shaking himself from the trance that her eyes had locked her into.

_What is wrong with me?_

"Yes. She is certainly one that the youth of our town would find in high favor. I wonder why he kept it for so long."

Gilgamesh seemed to shrug to Archer, turning his attention back to the young Tohsaka girl on the floor. However, their interaction was soon quelled by the sound of glass and metal colliding-a toast or announcement was being made. A young man, in an entirely red suit with expertly trimmed brown facial hair and cutting eyes, was standing in the middle of the floor as everyone quieted.

_He must be the Tohsaka girl's father. _

He seemed to smile as everyone quieted before speaking. "Everyone! I must thank you so much for showing yourself to the welcoming of my lovely daughter, Rin,...

-_Rin...Her name is Rin..-_

_..._ into the society of Edgeworth. Hopefully, she will be actively engaged in the town and lives around her." With that statement everyone seeemed to cheer, and Archer-before he realized it-had joined in with a slight clap himself.

"However, I have one more announcement to make if you will indulge me. I have family that has resided her for quite a few years. They had always remained in their circle until I moved here, and I pressed them to mix more with all of the lovely families within our town."

_Just where is this going? Who is this family that you are talking of? _

Archer quietly took a glass of wine from the server as he walked by, noting Gilgamesh's confused look as he did so. _Great. He really is unaware of tonight's events._

"I introduced them to as many as I could, and something most fortunate happened. A wonderful bond was formed, and a world opened up to them. Bonds were forged and honed throughout the year, to which a most fortunate event was crafted." A smile crossed the man's face that seemed to give the room a new found excitement. "I am pleased to announce the engagement of my younger niece, Sakura Matou, to a wonderful young man within the community, Shirou Emiya."

Archer felt his heart rate speed up, and-even worse-he could feel the look of Gilgamesh. He could tell from Gilgamesh's face that they both must have looked evenly surprised.

"Did you have any idea of this Colonel?"

_If I had, I wouldn't have the same look of confusion as you..._

"N-no...I had no idea."

Colonel Archer Emiya watched from the distance as he could see brief glimpses of his red haired younger brother, Shirou, shaking hands with various members of the gala-a young woman with vibrant purple hair adorned his side with a large smile on her face.

_What is going on here?_


	3. The Ballet

Archer couldn't believe it. He knew that Emiya and himself had become very distant, but were they really this distant from each other?

_How could he do this without consulting me? What will this woman bring into the family? What kind of money or debt is she bringing as well? Is he mad? _

He could feel the gaze of Gilgamesh on his face. As he slowly turned, the ever impressed blonde was simply smirking at Archer's situation.

"It appears that this was the tension in the air. Can you feel it? No. It has finally dissipated. I guess that your younger sibling has thrown caution to the wind and is arranging his own marriages? That is most interesting. I wonder what this Matou girl will bring to the table, whether it will be good or bad remains to be seen. Most interesting of a move for the Emiya household. I wonder what your father would have thought about all of this. What is even more intriguing is the idea of why Shirou would do this...As I said, I wonder what she brings to the table..."

With that, Gilgamesh tipped his glass towards Archer and walked away, observing the sight of everyone congratulating the couple.

_What exactly did cause him to do this? _

He couldn't help but be confused. Archer had never accounted for the idea that Shirou was planning his own life without considering his eldest brother to be interested in it. _Was this the 'business' that was mentioned in that letter? _

The whole situation was disappointing and somewhat sickening. He couldn't help it. Archer slowly walked and placed himself on the great couches on the side, sipping at his wine and admiring the room-without ever placing a glance back in that direction. Slightly, he felt a pressure next to him, and he was unsure of what it was. As he looked over, a very delicate surprise revealed itself to him.

Rin Tohsaka, the introduced socialite, had taken a seat next to him. Despite how accustomed he had become to interaction with other elites within their social circle, there was something disconcerting about the young Tohsaka. Her presence seemed to offer something that made him feel unease, as if on a battlefield again-yet, this feeling was somewhat exhilarating.

"You are not going to join in the festivities of celebrating your brother on his engagement? Or, is the engagement that much against your wishes?"

"Against my wishes?" Archer was somewhat dismayed at her comment, especially considering that he hadn't voiced displeasure to anyone save for Gilgamesh. _What is she getting at? _

"Indeed. It seems as if the young Emiya has consented to a marriage that you don't agree to." She slightly giggled to herself. The act seemed to frustrate Archer all the more. _We are unacquainted, and she appears to have an upper hand in this situation._ Archer felt as if he was in a trench all his own, fighting back an enemy that passed their defenses with ease.

"My counsel was not sought, and my opinion is clearly deemed unimportant by that very action of theirs."

"Or deemed the most important. What better way to avoid the rejection of someone so dear than to refuse to ask them in the first place. " Miss Tohsaka seemed to stand up with all the grace ease of a God. In fact, if Archer hadn't watched the action out of the corner of his eye, he wouldn't have even known that she had left her seat.

"Colonel Emiya, I shall have to grace myself with your presence somewhat more often. A game of wits with someone that is observant is most interesting. However, you must learn to conceal your emotions. I can read you like an open book, and that makes the game far less fun." With a slight bow, the young girl excused herself and returned to the circle forming on the floor. A quiet sidebar with her father, and the group began to disband, giving way to another dance.

Archer watched from the side as dances continued to intermingle throughout the night. However, he found himself innately watching Gilgamesh's movements. It felt somewhat like a shark watching prey begin to swim while injured. He lured around, dancing with other females, but he always kept one eye on the young girl as she moved. She was interesting. Rin Tohsaka seemed to dance with almost everyone, but keep herself miles away from them at the same time.

As much as he disliked it, society would spurn him far worse if he did not acknowledge his brother and his...fiance. The young Colonel stood up from his seat, taking his time to near the circle. As he stood to the side, he motioned to his younger brother. The well built, albeit shorter, Emiya strode somewhat confidently over to Archer. It never ceased to amaze Archer how red his younger brother's hair was compared to the snow white pallor of his own hair.

"Congratulations on your engagement." Archer said as the clasped hands; a firm handshake being the closest to affection they had been in quite a while. Surprisingly, Shirou didn't waver his eyes from Archer's, meeting his gaze with a determination Archer was unfamiliar with.

_I guess it has been far too long since we last interacted. _

They both stood there, feeling that now was not the time to be discussing these matters-this place wasn't the right place for this. Archer was the first to speak up after the awkward pause between them.

"I believe you should join me for lunch soon this week. I believe that Tuesday would work adequately. That gives two days for proper preparation. I shall look forward to seeing you at the Estate." With a courteous bow between both, Shirou agreed to the arrangement and joined the crowd on the floor. A beautiful choreography between all involved seemed to display a unity Archer remembered from his youth.

He had partaken in many balls during his youth, always finding women to be gracious enough to dance with him continuously throughout the night. However, he was the eldest of the Emiya household, and his decisions would be the deciders of young Shirou's fate. He had to be rational about choosing a wife, but he couldn't have predicted his current situation.

_The boy must be daft. If I can put an end to this, I could potentially save him from whatever mis-step his about to make. _

Archer watched as everyone danced, giving his wine glass to the next attendant that walked by before he made eye contact with the eldest Tohsaka here. The man walked himself around the floor, excusing himself from the conversation he was holding with a rather tall man who had blue hair. The man, adorned in an extravagant black and red suit, neared Archer and slightly bowed.

"Colonel Emiya. I am rather delighted to see that you could attend such an event."

"I must offer my apologies. I was late in arriving to the party and missed your daughter's introduction. I hope that it all went well. My work seemed to held me late, making time disappear."

Tohsaka seemed to smile and bow. "I understand, and I am likely to do the same. My daughter, Rin-whom I must introduce you to-was very thankful to all, and her introduction was beautiful. However, she is accustomed to the same thing; I'm often gone for work for extensively long amounts of time. Sadly, I have nothing but servants to care for her. Hopefully, this introduction will make her better bonds."

Archer nodded. He seemed to understand that lifestyle. He and Shirou had a parent, but they were never really able to obtain all of his time. He was still a business man. _Still, I made the best of this situation. It is not a crutch. _

"Oh. How terribly rude of myself. We haven't ever been formally introduced, and I forgot to actually introduce myself. I am Tokiomi Tohsaka. Please, feel free to enjoy the rest of the evening."

Archer knew it was abrupt, but the man looked as if he was being called for more discussion elsewhere. Nevertheless, he had a name to investigate now, and he could make some headway with that information alone. _There has to be something to learn about this family and where they obtained so much wealth._ It was inconceivable that anyone would be able to obtain this much money and a home so quickly without having some amount of pull in society. He had to do some research when he got home.

Without watching it, he saw that Gilgamesh was the one Tokiomi had been beckoned by. His consistent willingness to treat women as bartered objects was disgusting to Archer. There was nothing he could do but find it despicable. He had often heard stories of Gilgamesh wasting more money in town brothels than many would see in their entire lifetime, just to appease his appetites. Women were something to use, but Archer feared for the woman Gilgamesh would seek to tame as his wife. People were not meant to be treated like that-tamed and traded-in Archer's opinion. _Trash that leads trash around. Hopefully, Tokiomi is smart enough to keep himself out of that trap._

There was something disturbing about the thought of Miss Tohsaka being committed to a life with Gilgamesh. It made shivers go down his spine. There had to be something better in life for her than that path.

As Archer continued to think about the evening in all, he saw that there was someone missing from the room-the very girl he was talking about: Rin Tohsaka. She had seemingly slipped away from the party itself and disappeared.

_That is very odd for someone whom the party is for. _

His eyes followed the room, looking for what would be a good exit. With a delicate stride, he returned to the entrance he had began from, and politely asked the guards if they had recently seen the young socialite. After they proclaimed a negation to this, he began looking again before seeing a door at the far end of the ballroom slightly ajar.

_That must lead to private quarters where she slipped off. Why though?_

Archer quietly slipped himself through the door. The hallway was surprisingly dark. On the right was walls decorated with portraits and statues. However, in the dark, everything appeared pitch black. The left of the hallway was adorned with very large windows. The curtains were pulled back, allowing for the moonlight to shine through into hallway. Halfway down, he could see the shape of the young Tohsaka, looking out the window. She gently turned as he neared her.

"Miss Tohsaka, you shouldn't leave your own party. It is terribly disconcerting to your guests."

He faintly heard her giggle and believed that she was smiling. "Colonel Emiya, I believe that making them miss me would only make my re-entrance that much better."

_She has a point. What is that saying? Absence makes the heart grown fonder? _

Archer found himself smiling slightly. It had been a while since he had discourse as this with someone. He continued nearing the young girl, hoping to persuade her to rejoin the party, but something stopped him in his steps. A sound rang out, deafening the young Colonel as he had felt before. It was a gunshot, accompanied by the sound of glass shattering. Archer felt the world slow as he saw the yougn girl fall backwards, a slight sound of air escaping her as she went.

_Shit._

He ran with all of his might, barely making it in time to catch her.

"Miss Tohsaka! Are you okay?"

She seemed dazed, almost in shock. As he looked down, he was thankful. She had taken a shot, but only to her right arm. He heard the sound of guests running towards him as he cradled her into his arms. The girl had just began to leak blood, which he instinctively clasped his hand on, hoping to slow it. He had seen this situation many times before, but on a battlefield. It wasn't a situation that was meant for someone's home.

"Miss Tohsaka. You are going to be okay. I'm going to make sure of it. I promise."

Archer carried her delicately within his arms as he approached the party, screaming for a doctor to be called immediately. Tokiomi met him halfway and began directing him towards the young girl's room to lay her down. He ran as delicately as possible before reaching the room. He quickly took a pillow case from the linen in the room and wrapped it around the room, hoping to cover it and prevent more blood loss.

_She is too young to see an injury that men of my age should be acquainted with. Who would do this? Why? _

The young Colonel was having to push his thoughts aside as he began to work towards making sure the young girl would live to see another day. She was too young to be at risk of suffering from such an injury. He was afraid of glass or other things, such as infections, laying claim to her.

Soon, they were informed that the doctor would be here as soon as possible, having taken his quickest horses and carriage to arrive, and-thankfully for the Tohsaka's-he didn't live too far from their estate. Archer stayed by her side until the doctor arrived, pushing everyone but her father outside. He found himself dismayed at the situation and took to the corner of the room where he seated himself.

_What could be gained in the death of the young Tohsaka girl?_

Archer couldn't help it. He tilted his head back against the wall as he tried to gain some perspective on the situation.


	4. The Bet

Archer laid there with his head against the wall for what seemed like an eternity. He remembered back to his days on the field; days of carrying mean back to medics with injuries. The young man had felt adrenaline he had never felt before-the need to save those under his command far too strong to deny. It was something that drove him into far more dangerous situations, running to the front lines to retrieve wounded, but he was grateful when the men had survived the ordeal.

_Death never settled well with me. There is far much more to do in life. _

He sat there until he felt someone near closer to him. It was Gilgamesh again, accompanied by a stern look at Archer.

"Is the young girl alright?"

Archer couldn't deny that she was most likely going to survive, but he had never truly been a medic.

_And I have no real assurance that she didn't get harmed by glass and won't suffer some sort of infection from the ordeal. _

He simply nodded his head. "Yes. She is going to be fine. The wound from the shot felt like it was through and through, but I can't be certain until a doctor confirms it. I don't know if she received any injury from the glass either, or whether an infection may set in during this time before the doctor arrives. "

Despite his best attempt at seeming even neutral, his tone felt dispairing about the situation. Archer still wasn't able to grasp the situation itself.

Gilgamesh seemed to notice Archer's frustration with the situation. "Interesting...interesting assessment Colonel. I do hope that you are right. However, you were asleep in the corner when I came to you. You may not have noticed it, but you have been out for a while. The doctor is currently in attending to the young Tohsaka girl. I just figured you had a more observant opinion considering your closeness to the events...and apparently, your closeness with the girl. What exactly happened?"

_I've been asleep? I must have gone out thinking about my time. I guess I'm not as in it as I believed myself to be. _

"Well, I was curious as to where the young madam had gone during her own party, having seemingly disappeared from all guests. I found her in this hallway. I remarked about her absence, and she retored. As I neared her to convince her to return, I heard a gunshot accompanied by glass shattering. Instinctively, I began running towards her, and she was bleeding already, wounded from the shot to her right arm."

No matter how much he played it in his head, it was never quite real. It was out of its realm. He had beleived that the harshness of war had remained there-it wasn't something he had expected to encounter outside of the battlefield, let alone in the comfort of a young socialite's party. Nevertheless, it had happened, and he was curious as to the young girl's condition.

"How long has the doctor been in there?" His curiosity piqued as he had been asleep. Maybe there was hope that the doctor would be done with his evaluation and treatment quite shortly, and Archer would have some sort of idea as to how she was doing.

_I still don't understand why, and I don't know that i'm going to figure any of this out sitting around here. But, I don't feel at ease leaving before I know exactly how she is going to handle this._

Gilgamesh turned his attention to the door, kneeling his back on the wall and crossing his arms. "Ah...He has to have been in there for an hour or so. Most of the guests have talked to her father and offered condolences before leaving. This isn't a situation for most to invest their time in. I've stayed around to garner an...assessment of how my goods are holding up. I'd hate to have to lose interest in the young girl because she is damaged goods."

Archer felt himself squirm at the thought. _Are you really so sickening as to wait around to see if she is "damaged goods" now? What kind of man are you? How have you ever managed to mass and keep any amount of power? _Truth be told, he had answered his own question. Gilgamesh's cut throat opinion and no allowance attitude had led him down the successful path. He had felt no guilt in any transaction within the business world, and he wasn't going to start now. Gilgamesh had overthrown and destabilized anything and everything to reach his position in the world, and he was going to continue to do so in order to keep it.

The young Colonel could only manage a nod as he rested his elbows on his thighs with his head in it. Suddenly, he had begun to feel a slight headache beginning. _Too much stress recently. I wasn't really ready to handle this after so long. _Archer wasn't weak, but he had detoxed from his stress addiction long ago. The war had been taxing on his body, and he had grown accustomed to immense stress, but-like anything-he had come off it when it disappeared. Adjustment to regular life had afforded him the ability to forget about stress.

Fortunately, as Archer was beginning to debate his ability to stand this situation much longer, the doctor finally stepped from Miss Tohsaka's room carrying his doctor's satchel in hand. _Clearly, he is ready to leave the premise, and that most likely has a postive reasoning._

Archer quietly stod up, composing himself, before walking over to the doctor. His approach seemed to startle the doctor himself, recognizing Archer as he neared.

"Well, if it isn't Master Emiya. I haven't seen you since you headed off to defend your country and homeland. It is a pleasure to see you healthy and around. " The older gentleman, clad in a brown suit without coat, checked his pocketwatch before putting glasses in his pocket. Doctor Brenton had been the Emiya family doctor for a long time. He had taken care of the boys since they were young, and he had attended to their father during his passing. He was a great physician and a respectable man in Archer's eyes.

The young man gave a slight bow before returning the compliment. "Well, I was esteemed to be invited to such an event, but the recent events seemed to have spoiled that luxury. I'm most assured that the young Misses of the household is surely recovering considering that a doctor such as yourself was attending to her."

Brenton seemed to laugh heartily at that joke, finding the gentle compliments of such a tough man to be comedic. Archer had long forgotten how humerous and charasmatic Doctor Brenton was-always being optimistic and personable.

"You do flatter me. I must agree though. She was very lucky. You prevented me from having a worse situation to deal with by cutting her circulation and adding pressure. She would have been worse off if she hadn't been properly treated before I arrived. Thankfully, the shot seemed to pass completely through her, and the glass apparently avoided her. She is a blessed girl on this account, but I don't understand what exactly happened. I don't understand why anyone would take a shot at such a young girl. Someone that society was relatively unaware of..."

Brenton seemed as disturbed by these events as Archer was. _It would be different if she had created enemies before now or had even been in public before now; however, she was unknown of until now. There was no reason for anyone to even assume that she had public ties until after she had formally-or even met for the first time-anyone here at Edgeworth. _

The whole situation was confusing. Archer couldn't seem to grasp it, but he knew that he was going to be in for some research in order to figure anything out. With a quiet nod and small parting words, Archer ended his conversation with Doctor Brenton and slowly walked toward Gilgamesh.

He hated it, but he knew the girl was going to be needing rest. "Gilgamesh, I have a favor to ask of you." _He is going to love this._ "I am feeling under the weather after everything that has happened, and I know that Miss Tohsaka is going to need her rest as well. I'm going to depart for the evening, allowing for everything to remain calm her now that she is safe and recovering. I offer my condolences for what has happened, and I hope that her father will remain in contact considering her condition. I would like to be made aware of any progress or issues she encounters. Please, would you relay this to her father?"

Archer seemed to watch as Gilgamesh taxed and accounted the request, wondering if its value would outweigh the labor. Finally, having reached his decision, Gilgamesh seemed to don a malevolent smile. "Why, of course I will relay that. I am glad that you are still such a knight and gentleman of honor Colonel Emiya. I can appreciate a man with good morals. I do hope that you are feeling better quickly."

He couldn't help but feel that there was something to Gilgamesh's words; something that he didn't quite agree with. Archer couldn't elongate his stay though-his headache feeling as if it was worsening. With a courteous bow and nod, Archer made his way to the front of the home where his carriage was waiting. Apparently, everyone's carriages had been called not long after the accident occured, providing for an evacuation if necessary. Archer felt a tad bit selfish, having made his servant wait longer, but he couldn't have know. He was carefully escorted into the carriage as his ride began. However, he wasn't as attentive this time. His mind was consumed with many things, but it consistently seemed to replay the events of the night. No matter how many times he closed his eyes, he could see her standing there, seeming to smile back at him. Then, there was the earth shattering sound-a sound that belonged in a different environment. Archer just felt the rush of adrenaline, the constant thought of "Hurry!", "reach her!" and flat out fear. He had never seen a woman wounded in his life, and he wasn't sure that anything could have prepared him for it.

_The whole thing was unnatural. No young lady should have to carry these wounds... But, who would do this? _

That question bothered him more than the entire situation. There had to be someone that had planned this. There was a reason behind this. Everything that had happened seemed to be something planned. Miss Tohsaka hadn't accidentally been shot by anything; otherwise, someone would have been seen, and Archer hadn't seen anyone. In fact, it was like she had been shot by a ghost. But, why? All of these questions would be answered in time, but he wasn't one for waiting during this.

_Hopefully Gilgamesh will relay that message, and I'll be kept aware of her situation. The wound shouldn't take long for her to heal from, but I'd rather be safe than sorry. _

Archer finally opened his eyes back as he heard the sound of the driver dismounting. As the door opened he stuck his hand out, noticing for the first time that it still had blood on it.

_Shit._

There was something so disconcerting about the fact that he was still carrying marks from everything that had happened. He quickly walked in before darting straight towards his room. He avoided any interaction with servants, and instead opted to get to his washroom as quickly as possible. Archer poured his wash basin full of water from the pitcher kept full next to it, and he began to wash furiously. He remembered constantly having to clean blood off himself as he had flung men over his shoulders in order to run them back-stopping only to encourage men to fight on. Now, he was sitting at home, away from war for a few years, and he was washing blood off his hand.

_A young girl's blood_. _How disgusting_.

Archer finally came back to reality as he finished washing his hands; however, they were red from his washing, having washed too hard.

_Great_...

He slowly walked back towards his room, shutting the door behind him. It had been a long day for him-he couldn't deny that. Archer walked towards the side of the room and drew his curtains as he removed his coat. He threw it on the large red lounge chair in the corner. He finished undressing before falling into his bed, hoping that sleep could wash away this day for him.

It wasn't that easy for him. He couldn't hide the annoyance that he felt at the situation. His sleep was just more recurrances of the night's events and flashes back to war. He dreamed the young girl was one of his platoon, and he ran back towards medic tents as quickly as he could; however, no matter how close he got, the tent always got further away. Archer felt the cold sweat of panic setting in. He kept pushing his body harder and harder, in hopes that it would give him the motivation to keep going. The harder he pushed, the more it felt like his body was shutting down. Unable to go much farther, he felt his legs give out from underneath him. He fell to the ground, throwing the young girl ahead of him. He crawled along the ground to her, keeping his head down to avoid being shot. As he reached her, he saw the last of her light extinguish. Anguish rushed over Archer, and he awoke in a cold sweat.

_What...was that about?_

He opened his eyes and quickly covered them. The light was blinding him from the windows.

_Ah. I guess the maids felt the need to come and attempt to wake me up. Obviously, it didn't work. _

With a great push, he sat up in bed before slowly getting out of it; the walk to the window feeling like eternity in the sun. As he finally closed it, he felt relieved but still upset. _That dream really got to me..._ He couldn't deny it. The whole event had shaken something loose that had been hidden for quite a long time. Whether he wanted to admit it or not, some secrets still bothered him deep down.

A final walk over to his wardrobe and grab of clothes found him with a looser brown shirt-remained unbuttoned at the top-, a pair of black pants, and his typical black shoes. Within a moment, Archer was out of his room and retiring to his study as quickly as possible.

_I wonder when she will show up_.

Truth be told, he assumed it was not going to be long until she was knocking at his door, wanting something from him. He couldn't help it. The pros outweighed the cons, vastly. He continued down the hallway from his room, noting how the lanterns on the wall were no longer lit in exchange for the light from the rather large windows facing the front of the large manor. These windows were almost stretching towards the roof. Archer continued until he saw large double doors on his right; leveraging his weight against them, he pulled them open with ease that no one else could. The heavy oak doors gave way to a beautiful office. It extended for what would be half of the room, and you could see a rather large staircased descending from that half. It was Archer's favorite room of the home-his two story library. Every wall covered with bookshelves (filled to the brim with books), ornate red tapestries, statues and paintings, and lavish red chairs. All of this adorned beautifully with the beautifully grey and cream room. The second floor was reserved for his desk and office. Here, more bookshelves remained, but he could feel somewhat secluded even here. The only thing that gave him away was the large amount of windows in the room, stretching from the first floor to the top of his office on the second; however, he enjoyed the view from just this room. He was on the western most wing of the home and able to view his family's beautiful private lake.

This was always the best part of his day, hiding here to do work and research. Truth be told, it was somewhat of a guilty pleasure, finding reasons to remain here instead of doing other responsibilities.

_I was always chastized for this as as child. I'd hide in the library much more than attend to other duties. Father would find it amusing that he had to force a child to leave their studies. He always said that if I wasn't careful, I'd spend the rest of my days alone in here. Perhaps he is right. It'd be a splendid death though, surrounded by all of this knowledge. _

Nevertheless, he walked to his desk, leaving the window parted enough for natural light, and began to work. He looked through the logs of transactions in his books-bringing in accounts from households he held in the city and businesses. Their father had been a strong businessman and landowner, which was split evenly down the middle for Archer and Shirou. After he had received the cash portion of his inheritance, Archer had easily invested it in expanding his half of the businesses and land. He was standing to reap many benefits from the places he rented and owned, constantly watching the market to adjust accordingly. In fact, he was beginning to develop some more rent houses just outside of the city in hopes of coaxing people to expand the city. _Expansion would bring me the potential to build more businesses and rent homes. If I can get them to look outside of the city walls, but close enough to continue travelling into town._

Archer sat in silence, working on his plans until a faint knock reverberated throughout the room. A delicate voice could be heard.

"Master Emiya. You have a visitor, and I brought food as well." The delicate voice belonged to the Head Maid-a young lady that had served the Emiya household alongside her mother. She was a sweet young woman. Her red hair was always done up in a bun with her apron and outfit pressed perfectly for work. The standards were always high for the staff when his father was here-appearances always being one that displayed prestige for the family. The young woman entered cautiously carrying a tray and followed by the guest. The guest was a few years older than Archer, having been a friend of his father. When Archer and Emiya were younger, she was always around to help watch the young boys. Upon Archer's return, she had suffered a change in job and required help, seeing her suffer pained Archer. He had hired her to serve as intel gatherer within the town, and the owner of the pub he had procured.

The young woman, dressed in yellow dress-adorned with some varying amounts of green within it the dress-took a seat across from Archer.

"Hello! Archer!" Ever enthusiastic, Taiga Fujimura was a priceless source of information. Archer could never get over her ability to remain excited about everything she came in contact with. Taiga, sometimes called the Tiger of Edgeworth, was someone to be feared and needed to have on your side. The maid sat down a fresh cup of tea and biscuits for Archer to have before bowing out. Taiga reached across and took a biscuit for herself.

"So, I heard that Miss Tohsaka was shot last night." Archer couldn't help but cringe on the inside.

"Yes. Someone took a shot at the young girl from outside of the house. Thankfully, she is going to recover quickly and easily. She suffered a straight shot that entered and exited, so she didn't require surgery. However, I was not able to see the person who took the shot. And, Emiya announced his engagement."

_Sticking that on the end of the statement was probably not my best idea..._

"WHAT?!" Taiga had come out of her seat, yelling at Archer as if he was going to fix the situation somehow.

"Yes. That was the business transaction that we were informed about. He was announcing his engagement with a Miss Sakura Matou. That is part of what I need you for..." Archer delicately crossed his arms before himself, leaning back in his chair. Taiga seemed to be most interested. "I need you to look into a few people; find out everything you can about them. I need every amount of detail that you can somehow find out about them. Look into Tokiomi Tohsaka, and Sakura Matou; every single thing about their families too. I don't want any stone left unturned Taiga."

She nodded. Something seemed to have really bothered her about his story. It might have been his tone-it sounded far more serious than he had intended-, but it was not intentional. Archer carefully opened a drawer in his desk and threw a coin purse across the desk to Taiga. It was more than he normally gave her in hope that it would be more incentive.

"Please. Work as quickly as you can Taiga. I'd like the best report you have as soon as it is possible."

With that, Taiga got up, seeming to be lost in thought. Her inability to find out information concerning Shirou probably really bothered her. Taiga had always seemed as if she was a guardian for the young boys, in any way that she could help them. Being unable to find out information pertaining to them must have really unsettled her. She quietly left the room, almost without sound. Hopefully, her intel would turn out good, and she could make some sense of what was going on with the Tohsakas and the Matous. There had to be something out there.

Until then, he would spend his time waiting for Shirou to come visit.

_Maybe his visit will bring to light some information that Taiga may not find. _


	5. The Development

Mindlessly, he spent the next few days droning through his work. He paid no heed to anything until he woke up in the morning, somewhat still tired from staying up late. Opening his eyes found them assaulted by the sunlight.

_That damn Head Maid again. I don't need her sullen reminders of time._

With ease the young man walked towards the bathroom, removing the last of his sleeping attire and piling it on the floor. As per his request, a rather large bath of water was waiting for him, steam gently rising throughout the room and fogging his windows.

_I guess it is finally becoming chilly..._

Indeed, winter was finally setting in at the country side, and you could feel it throughout the home-a subtle cold creaking through the wooden floor. Slowly slipping into the bath reminded him more of his favorite season: spring and summer. The comfort of the warmth on his skin had been a favorite of his childhood. Relaxing in the water only brought back the taste of the sun to him.

As he finally stepped out and dried himself, he found his clothes laid out on the bed for him.

_She's almost too good at this job. _

Archer walked towards the bed to his black suit. Truth be told, he had varied little since he had returned from the war-his style remaining as it had for many years. A black shirt and slacks, typical suspenders and black suit jacket. _I've always been told I'm still in mourning over everything_. Truth was, he might have been. His father had died, and he had lost part of himself to war. What was there to not mourn?

A quick walk out of the room, and he entered into his study above the library. He preferred to have private meetings there, and he didn't want to change that. However, his walk was cut short. A light voice cut through the hallway, taking his plans down as they were spoken.

"Master Emiya, your younger brother is here. He wishes to meet with you."

"Send him to the study."

"Sir, he respectfully declines. Instead, he would prefer to meet in the downstairs lounge."

Archer couldn't hide his annoyance. He felt comfortable in his study, and discussing business should always be done in an area where he felt comfortable; it gave him dominance. Yet, his brother would not allow that.

A quick turn saw a most apologetic Head Maid facing him. She gently howed out of his way as he began walking quickly towards the lounge. Tucked gently into the other side of the home, he had refused to visit it quite passionately since he had returned, but he was stepping into it regardless of his feelings. The grey lounge had been upkept despite his will to ignore it. The furninshings, the most lavish white chairs and red rugs adorned the room beautifully. On the farthest edge of the room, facing out the window, stood his smaller brother.

"Hello Archer. I'm glad that you are doing well, and I'm most encouraged of your help for the young Tohsaka girl. It is so very unlike you to aide others. I was both surprised and pleased to see that you had played hero one more time in your life."

Despite the calm demeanor of his younger brother, the snake was hungry to bite at him. Archer could feel him snapping at him as he tried to put the snake back into its cage.

"I figured that I'd been hiding in the shadows for long enough. I know how desperately tired you get of me being there. You always ask me to get out in the sun. I must congratulate you on your engagement to Miss Matou. I dearly look forward to the wedding. Hopefully, I am invited."

_And so it begins._

Emiya Shirou simply smirked towards his brother, aware of the footing they were on.

"Indeed you are. Best man most likely. The most indearing man I seem to know. I assume you didn't call me here to congratulate me and offer me a warm brotherly embrace."

_No...I did not._

"My sincerest apologies that you would think that. But, you have never been one for deception. No, I was curious of the Matou girl's story. I wonder how you met, and how this came about. I appear to be terribly out of the loop on this one."

They must have resembled sharks traveling around, cicrling each other around the furniture as they spoke.

"I met her through some friends, at a ball. Her family is one of the newer prestige that have moved to the area around Edgeworth. Her family are lower in money than ours, but I find no burden in it. I am not the first born; I have no honor to carry in my lineage posession wise. I shall have to make my own."

He was right, whether Archer liked it or not. His brother had potentially made the best choice for himself, but Archer wasn't convinced yet. He still wanted more information, but he believed that this was the best that the conversation would get. He was less likely as time went on to receive more information.

"I am warmed by the thought of your impending happiness. You shall have to allow me to donate some fortune to your ceremony or whatever you please."

"Trust me. You shall be involved in some form. I doubt that we will be requiring your money. Your presence would be more apt."

The younger Emiya seemed to be feeling triumphant in his conversation, unaware of the ways in which this could play out. Archer had a myriad of options before him as he began to calculate, accounting for the potential that he would be given more information from the Tiger of Edgeworth.

A small bow from Archer and Shirou reciprocated.

"I hate to depart so quickly, but my engagements require my attendance elsewhere."

"It is understood. Men are often the one's with the most strict of schedules, but find themselves late to all engagements...the only time men are ever on schedule is when it comes to eternal slumber."

Shirou nodded, seemingly tired of discussing matters with his brother before exiting the room. Archer stood there, resting one hand in his pocket, looking at the sun.

_Something is about to change. Everything is set into motion around me, but I'm unaware of what position I am on the board. Am I a pawn? A rook? A king? _

The young man was far from comfortable with the idea of playing someone else's game. The Matous were an enigma. The shooter was an enigma. There was something to be seen in all of this. He couldn't help it. There was an inevitability that he wasn't in control of.

Finishing his thought, he heard the door open behind him almost as quickly as it had closed. The Head Maid stepped through, bringing to him what he subconsciously was truly interested in.

"Master Emiya. A letter was brought to you, delivered from the Tohsaka estate."

_I assume it is world of the girl and her condition._

As he reached the letter, it began unwinding-it had never been sealed to begin with.

_Strange_.

"Good Sir, I must again thank you for what you did for my daughter. I cannot do enough to you, and we are forever indebted to you. I am following up with my promise. My daughter is recovering quickly and beautifully. This is without a doubt due to your actions. We do invite you over as soon as she is recovered so as to visit and recount recent events."

Archer smirked. There was no doubt that he was impressed. _Tokiomi was more thn he should have been. However, he is making me into a hero. I didn't do everything that I have been acreddited with._

"It is very kind of him to send this to me. Do send a wonderful thank you from myself. Make sure that it is as beautifully written as Mister Tohsaka wrote." Without a second word, Archer stepped out of the room. He felt as if he was running from the room, but he was retreating towards his study.

However, his pace slowed as he saw a shadow from the entryway that was unfamiliar. He could make out the figure of a woman, judging by the large petticoat shadow cast on the ground.

_What is this? Who is this? _

Archer slowed considerably, curious as to who had entered his home. The Head Maid hadn't made him aware of anyone entering the household, and it was doubtful that this was going to be an intruder considering they were sitting in one of the chairs. Slowly, he entered the room, rounding the corner to see a familiar sight.

"Hello Colonel Archer. I had waited for you most patiently. How did your visit with your brother go?"

Rin Tohsaka had a very large smirk on her face; the triumph being in her ability to stump that of a war decorated veteran.

_What is she doing here?_

He felt annoyance at her presence. _You should be home resting and recovering; you shouldn't be here. Your youth is going to be the collapse of your recovery._

"Shouldn't you be at home recovering? No. You need to be at home recovering. You were shot young ma'am. You are going to ruin this recovery."

Her annoyance was completely unhidden. In fact, it was almost blatant as if to scare Archer off the topic, and-to her credit-it did temper him about the idea. Yet, he was unlikely to back down. He was older and wiser, and she was going to have to back down to him on this...whether she liked it or not.

"Aren't you dancing around the subject? That is no way to treat a wounded lady."

This felt like less of a battle. He was accustomed to verbal warfare. This felt...like he was in a dance with a panther. He wasn't sure when the strike was going to happen, but he was trying to see who was leading-who would be left standing.

_She relinquished her control, giving way to him slightly. He took the lead and escorted her in a semi-circle around the floor._

"The visit with my young brother went well, just as we had wanted; however, this is hardly the way for a wounded lady to be acting in the first place. You are acting young and inconsiderate. I'll call a carriage and have you sent home at once before your naievte becomes your death. Your father will never forgive you if you are dead."

_He felt her take the lead, pushing him along, forcing him to go faster._

The look appeared again. He couldn't help it. It was somewhat terrifying, but he wasn't scared by it. He understood its significance, but he had seen worse. There had been things on the battlefield that legitimately scared him, but this was not going to be one of them.

_And he took the lead, twirling her around slightly as the music quickened its pace._

"I will never forgive you if you continue to insult me and my capabilities. I'm far stronger than you appear to credit me with Mister Emiya. I've recovered quickly and vastly superior than most my age would. I believe that you are disrespecting myself and my household with your judgement. I don't want to have to return crying over how distasteful my 'savior' was. Besides, against my better judgement, I felt that a formal and personable thank you was required considering what you did."

He felt a little off balance. This visit didn't seem to bring to the table the suggestion that she was going to be the one that she was going to formally thank him. It had seemed hostile from the beginning-a show of dominance. However, she had relinquished somewhat, but of her own accord and on her terms. It wasn't a victory, but a mild compromise.

_The dance ended as the music had ceased. No bow nor resolution. They faced each other, hand in hand-one hand on shoulder and one on waist, without any further momentum._

Miss Tohsaka seemed satiated with her answer, and-with that-she stood up simply to excuse herself to return home.

"I simply felt obligated to visit you again after our wonderful exchange before the night's events. I felt compelled to check on your health as well. I'm glad to see you vibrant as always. Thank you again for your kind actions concerning me."

She bowed, but with a grace that Archer had never seen before. It was delicate. She felt like a rose to him. A beautiful red rose. For the first time, he noticed the beautiful red and black dress she wore, adorning her body beautiful. The sun hit her hair beautifully, lighting how alluring the black of her hair was alongside the cream of her pearl, white skin. It was breath-taking, and Archer was assured he had never admired something so greatly.

_She is beautiful, but she isn't one for you. _

He let the sight wash over him, letting it pass through and out of his mind in one instance. She walked passed him and started for the door. However, Archer called out to her.

"Please, let me get you a carriage brought around. Otherwise, how will you get back?"

"The same way that I got here. I will ride my horse back."

_In your condition, you shouldn't be riding so long a distance._

Archer walked down and blocked the door with his arm.

"Return me the favor that your father bestowed upon me with that letter. Let me escort you home to make sure that you get home safely. I'll be no bother after that."

Miss Tohsaka seemed inconvenienced by it, but honor required her to oblige him under those rules. After a moment of waiting, Archer's carriage was brought around. He took her horse, assuming that she would be more comfortable with him escorting her horse home as well. They reached the home of the Tohsaka residence, albeit a beautiful residence, but something seemed terribly off. From outside, Archer could see that there was something sinister about the home now.

As they drew closer, it became evident that there was a broken window. The carriage stopped quickly as Miss Tohsaka got out and darted inside. No amount caution existed, she was mindlessly running into her home considering the signs. Archer jumped off the horse and followed after her, lamenting-for the first time since he had returned-not having a weapon at his side. The house was empty, and you could feel it. You couldn't see any of the servants around, and it was creating an eerie atmosphere.

Archer followed behind Rin as much as he could, keeping pace with her as she followed the path he recognized.

_She is heading to her room._

She threw open the door and entered. Her windows were shattered and everything was destroyed in her room. The young girl dropped to the floor, tears streaming from her eyes. Everything she had owned and loved had been torn away by some unnamed assailant. It was distressful for any person. All that was left was a piece of paper on the bed. Archer slowly walked past her, grabbing it from the bed before going to her side. He knelt down next to her, wrapping one arm around her as she collapsed onto his shoulder, reading the paper.

_We will find you, Rin._


	6. The Change

Archer held the letter, thinking about what the words would mean for the young girl.

"Rin, where is your father?"

The girl seemed to finally compose herself. She had stopped making any noise almost the moment that she had collapsed onto Archer, but the tears were still going. She genuinely felt as if this was all her fault.

"He is gone for business. He was required to sail. He wasn't going to be able to return for at least a few weeks if not a month."

For the first time in a long time, Archer's heart hurt for someone. The sight of such a girl crying and genuinely apologetic pulled everything that he had apart.

_She is too young for everything that is going on._

It was true. In a few short days, she had experienced a life that most adults only read about in novels. Life had become strange lately, and he couldn't help it. The young Tohsaka was very much in danger, and he had to think of a way to remedy it.

"I hate to do this, but you need to be somewhere safe. A place where you can be guarded and watched over. Miss Tohsaka, you should stay at my estate until your father can return and have you properly guarded."

_Now, I have to babysit. Great. I haven't had to do this since Shirou was far younger. But, I have to keep her safe._

Miss Tohsaka finally stood up from the floor and headed toward her wardrobe where all of her clothes were thrown in the floor. "Yes. I'll get a luggage case packed, and I'll take it out to the cart. I shouldn't be too long and too much of a bother."

Archer bowed. This wasn't the time for him to be trying to comfort her-she was going to do this in her own way. His best option was going to be to allow her time to process. She will feel the need to discuss it when she is ready.

_It is hard to return home and find everything you care about destroyed and thrown without care. Or potentially malicious care._

He slowly turned from the room and began looking back around, tracing back steps from the night's before. The glass had already been replaced in the window. _I didn't figure it would take long for a man like Tokiomi to get this repaired. _

Who could blame him? This had to be hard for a father to deal with. There is no reason for someone to want to allow this to stay fresh, getting it behind him was going to be the easiest way to move on.

He faintly heard a small group of people talking at the front of the home. Archer neared to find his carriage driver talking to some of Rin's servants. Some of them had been locked up in the stables apparently; the others hadn't faired to well and were hidden in the mansion apparently.

_Disgusting_.

Slowly, Archer explained to everyone his plan to house Miss Tohsaka elsewhere for safety. After it was agreed upon, they set themselves to the servant quarters to rest, assured that Archer would have the police brought here as soon as possible.

With everyone departed, Archer looked at the sky. It was an oddly pale and beautiful blue that seemed to make an oxymoron of the situation. _The world shouldn't be this pale and beautiful while something so terrible happened under it_.

The world was far too ironic in her sense of humor. He couldn't deny that the world had a cruel sense of humor as of late. _Really, I've noticed it since I came back from the war. _He couldn't change it though, despite how badly he wanted to. _I dont' understand why such a young girl is having to experience so many terrible things. _

Archer watched as the last of the carriage was readied before he heard a sound. He couldn't quite make it out. It sounded like something hitting the ground every few seconds and a small grunt afterwards. He walked in, slowly peaking his head around the corner, to catch a glimpse of the culprit. The young girl was carrying her luggage down the stairs herself. It seemed all too heavy for her, but she had a look of determination on her face. She was having to take it down step by step. As she reached the bottom, Archer neared her and slightly bowed.

"Madam, may I be of assistance to you?"

Although he genuinely meant it, he didn't make it sound like it. Whether he liked it or not, there was a naturally sarcastic and cynical tone to his voice. It was something that had developed from the evolution of his life. Miss Tohsaka was just bearing the brunt of it. _Thankfully, she doesn't have to stay long with me; otherwise, she would be running to a new refuge as quickly as possible...In fact, she still might._

The young lady seemed to examine him, attempting to hide her heavy breath and any other evidence of her plight.

"I will carry it myself the rest of the way. I thank you for your offer, but I'm an not incapable of taking care of myself."

With that, she resumed her travels, carrying the luggage as best she could towards the door. Archer wasn't going to argue with her. _It is far more fun to watch her struggle with this than to help anyways_. Truth be told, that was far more fun to him. He enjoyed watching her maintain her composure and honor while trying to carry luggage twice her weight.

He began to stroll slowly behind her-and eventually pass her-as she carried the luggage. Archer stood at the door making a friendly chat with his carriage driver while she finished her journey-one that had drawn all of the sweat to her brow. It made Archer chuckle out loud despite his best efforts to hide it, which only angered the little Madam.

Miss Tohsaka barely held herself together. "You!," as she carelessly pointed at the carriage driver, "load this! I shouldn't have to load it as well! Idiots!" She ran towards the door and threw it open. Archer approached and aided in her entrance to the carriage. He carefully shut the door behind her amidst her mumbles of anger, all the while maintaining a smile on his face. The carriage driver, after rushing to load the luggage with great haste, ran back to the front of the transportation and slightly nodded to Archer before taking off.

With that, Archer mounted Rin's rather beautiful black stallion and began to follow behind the carriage as it traveled. He found himself admiring the fresh air and beautiful grass as they traveled. However, he kept focusing his attention on both Miss Tohsaka in the carriage as well as the distance. _I don't want anyone to surprise us...should they be foolish enough to decide to strike again._

The trip was rather boring after they had arrived at Archer's home. There was no real threat, and they moved relatively quickly and quietly. Honestly, it probably didn't look like much was happening to the regular passer-by. _Thankfully, Rin keeping her luggage minimal and light was actually helpful_.

Upon arrival, Miss Tohsaka was helped out of her carriage by the driver and some other male hands. They carried the luggage into the house and to the left-opposite of Archer's wing to the home-where they kept the guest rooms. Archer himself greeted the Head Maid and made her aware of the situation before she ran off to prepare for the guest. Archer looked back at Miss Tohsaka and found her scowling at the house somewhat.

"Is something not to your liking Madam?"

She seemed to think it over before speaking, almost refusing to change her facial expression. "I expected the great Colonel Emiya to live in a far larger estate than this. However, your home is smaller than the one than ours. Interesting. Is it your choice to live in such conditions?"

Archer couldn't help it-he laughed at her again. There was not any reason to have her assume that he lived in squalor because his home was smaller than hers. Instead, he was maintaining the home that he had been left by his late father.

"No. I simply choose to remain int he home that my father left me before he passed away. If he had not, I would have moved to an estate elsewhere, and my younger brother would have inherited this place. Thank you for your kindness. You are welcome here as well."

He couldn't help it. His words always had a bite to them, and (after her comment) a portion of him felt that she deserved it. It made everything mroe fun. Archer watched as the young girl seemed to think about what was said before storming into the home itself. She accosted the first maid she came across. Unfortunately, she found the younger sister of the Head Maid. She had the same red hair, but with brown eyes. She couldn't be more than fourteen, and delicate to treatment from others; the Head Maid had always kept her somewhat sheltered. The young girl was now destined to return interaction with the young Tohsaka.

"You! Where am I staying?" Whether Rin meant to or not, she often sounded like she was yelling and demanding.

_I feel like she is completely aware and purposefully doing that actually._

The young girl looked at the Colonel before he nodded. The young maid simply bowed and began walking towards where Rin's clothes were being dropped off. Archer could hear Miss Tohsaka continuing to question the poor maid during their short journey-a disturbing insight into how she must be. He merely shook his head.

_Hopefully, this is just because of today._

However, Archer was not that lucky. As he ascended to his study, he tried to forget about the situation, treating her more as a renter than a guest. _She'll be fine on her own_. At least, Archer hoped that was how it would be. He remained locked in his study, going over every amount of ledger he had in front of him. Accustomed to the quiet that he had grown up with in this home, he found himself shook. Every once in a while, his quiet was disrupted by the sounds of people furiously running around. _What are they doing? _

His curiosity had been piqued. What exactly was the young girl doing in his home? Archer finally stood up and straightened himself before stepping outside of his cave. He saw maids and servants furiously walking around to places and doing things. _What the bloody hell? _

Archer took off down the hallway back towards the main of the home. There, he captured a glance of the Head Maid walking from where the young Tohsaka was staying towards the kitchen.

"What exactly is going on?"

The Head Maid seemingly bowed and smiled to her young master. "Miss Tohsaka made some requests, and the requests are being carried out to the best of our abilities. You have saved me a task though. Your dinner is ready. I can bring it to the study if you would like."

_What exactly could she request?_

"I will. It seems that I lay King to one last place in here. Apparently, our guest came and established her royal convoy here during her stay."

With that Archer found himself rushing back to his study, annoyed at the idea that the young girl was demanding things while being a guest.

_I guess she is at least as spoiled as I believed her to be._

Soon after he began working, the Head Maid entered with his supper on the tray. After she set it down, she simply left the room quickly.

_Probably to do something else for that girl..._

He continued working until late in the night-only recognizing the time as the Head Maid returned to check on him and take the tray back. A quick interrogation found it to be 9 at night; the home had been quite busy working with Miss Tohsaka.

"Where is the young girl currently?"

"I'm not quite sure, sir. She hasn't returned to her room in a while, and we have been quick to make sure everything is prepared and ready for a young guest. She took dinner in the downstairs lounge."

Archer felt immediately annoyed. He avoided that room, but he felt defensive at the idea of someone outside of the family being in that room. He quickly left, pushing past the Head Maid as she stood, frozen in surprise at his reaction. He hurried himself towards the door before opening it quickly.

"Miss T-"

Every word was cut off in an instance. Miss Tohsaka hadn't left the room since dinner apparently. The window was still open as if she had been looking out during her stay in the room. Her tray having disappeared-a mystery Archer would have to answer later-, the young lady sat alone in the room. In her lap was an opened book; the only book Archer knew of being in the room. It was a single diary that belonged to his father. The diary had remained there since his father's passing. He had often sat in here writing in that diary as his days had passed, leaving the diary in the room after he passed. Archer had never felt it was right to move it.

Archer gently walked over to the young girl and removed the diary from her lap, placing it back on the coffee table in the room. She was quietly asleep; a view that stunned Archer to his core. She was beautiful. There was something delicate about her beautiful marble skin being hit by the moonlight. She was a beautiful flower that he had never encountered before. Thorned to the touch to most, but capable of taking every ounce of oxygen from a man with one look.

He finally came back to reality. Realizing he had to get her back to the room, Archer gently dipped his hands under her. He picked her up, craddling her in his arms as he had before, and traveling back upstairs to the guest room she occupied. With a gentle push of the door, he found why she had caused such a commotion. The room was spotless but inviting. She had the maids bring in flowers and other decorations to make the room more living. _This is what she had been doing_.

With careful and delicate motions, Archer brought her to the bed. _I haven't seen it look like this since Mother had kept it up_. Miss Tohsaka had the canopy fabric placed back around it and hanging down, the most delicate of white canopy fabric contrasting to the lavish red bed sheets. One side had remained drawn back, facing towards Archer. With ease, he laid her down in the bed before releasing the canopy to fall back. Incased in the beautiful white, she looked much like a fairy tale from his childhood. Archer felt unease, his heart feeling as if it was in his throat.

Archer was uncomfortable, knew to these feelings and this situation. He slowly and quietly left the room and returned to his, preparing himself for bed. As he finished and lay in bed, he tucked his arms behind his head, finding the most disturbing new change. He couldn't stop thinking about the young girl...She was all his mind continued to think about, and he couldn't get it to stop. She crossed his mind-a replay of everything that had happened between them-continuously until he finally drifted off to sleep.


	7. The Interaction

_And there she was, delicately laying next to him. As he ran his hands through her dark ebony hair, he felt calm in the world again. The comparison if his dark, dusty skin compared to the delicate fabric of her pure white complexion was a reminder of how angelic she was. He was alleviated of any worries in the world as long as he kept her safe; the world coming into harmony because of her...his diamond in the rough._

He could sense something was off as he entered reality. He could feel a pressure in his room-something was different. _Why is everything so strange suddenly? Why am I having these dreams, and what is going on? _Archer could feel that there was someone else in the room, but he wasn't aware of who; a thought that desperately bothered him. _My best plan would be to slowly make my move in case it is an intruder. _He waited for a moment to see if he there was going to be any movement, and he found it. It was a very delicate step, and it sounded as if it was near the bathroom. He couldn't quite make out what it was, but it was beginning to sound somewhat like a gentle motion of sound.

Finally, out of frustration, Archer got out of his bed and looked around. His room looked in order, the dark red of the wall contrasting with the white fabrics of everything in his room seeming to be unchanged. He slowly scanned the room until he found nothing else strange, save for the bathroom door. It was slightly ajar with steam coming from it. _Did the Head Maid go ahead and run water for this morning?_ Truth be told, it had been quite a while since Archer had woken up early enough to catch her running the water since he spent so long in his study at night.

As he neared it, something unfamiliar washed over his body. He could smell a beautiful jasmine smell. It was entrancing, and he had never smelled it before. No doubt this was because of something that the young Tohsaka girl had requested be brought to the home.

_A bath might be nice after everything that has happened._..

Archer opened the door, throwing caution to the wind as he entered. The room was full of steam and sweet jasmine, sending a sensation through his body. As he scanned the room, finally resting his eyes on his goal-the tub-he came to a realization: the bath wasn't for him.

Resting delicately in the water was the gossomer skin of the young Tohsaka girl, hair tied up, and delicate petals floating around her. She was submerged, in a world of her own. Archer was frozen, unable to fully comprehend his situation for a moment. Just as he began to turn, the young girl opened her eyes, reacting to the sounds of Archer entering. Within a moment she was yelling at him,

"Get out! GET OUT!" and covering herself. He quickly turned and closed the door behind himself, locking the memory deep within his mind.

_Wh-what is she doing in my bath?_

A ferocity of sounds was heard as he walked over to his wardrobe and grabbed a shirt for himself. He less than enjoyed what had transpired, and the way that he probably appeared committing such an act with only his sleep trousers on. He must have looked detestable.

_This couldn't have been worse..._

Within moments, Archer could hear the sound of the bath draining as the door opened. A young Tohsaka, clad in towel, peered out at him.

"What were you thinking?!"

_That I had privaleges of privacy in my own home._

"That I was going to use MY bath to take a bath MYSELF."

Rin seemed to glare and cut a glance at him that would have frozen any man. However, Archer found himself becoming accustomed to the feeling, if not readily able to combat it. Rin looked as if she was trying to think everything over.

"Why were you even in here to begin with?"

"I-I was taking a bath obviously. Mine was broken. They couldn't get it to work, so they assumed I could use this before you woke up."

_Why...does everything seem to be happening around me._

Whether he liked it or not, Archer had caught himself watching the girl wrapped in the towel, intranced by her very motions while she spoke.

_Stop it._

"I'll leave and take breakfast in the study. You can finish your bath. I'll wait until a better time."

And like that, Archer turned and left the room for the safety of his study. As he entered and sat down, it felt hot. It wasn't until then that he realized his face may have been somewhat flush while talking to the young girl. He sat, replaying the entirety of the interaction in his head, and wondered what this was going to get him into.

The silence was finally broken by the sound of the door opening. The young girl slid herself into the room, dressed in a casual red gown-something a girl would wear when spending time at home without any company. Archer felt a tinge, as if she was showing him a level of trust and comfort. He noticed that she carried with her a small tray. Miss Tohsaka gently crossed the room to his desk and sat the tray down in front of him.

"I-I brought you breakfast." She seemed to be focusing quite hard on something. "I-I-I'm sorry. I'll wait until you are out of your room next time. " Archer could tell she struggled with the words-admitting she was wrong was something that Rin Tohsaka was not an expert at.

"Thank you Miss Tohsaka."

She silently nodded before looking at Archer and down the stairs. "I think I'm going to retrieve a book for the evening." She bowed and quietly descended the stairs; Archer finding the melody of her descension to be somewhat comforting. He remembered making the same sound when he was younger and hearing it from his brother. It brought a familiarity to him, hearing someone continue up and down from the study below besides himself.

Archer began eating his tea and small breakfast, and-before long-the maid came to retrieve it. She made a remark that he continued here through noon and wondered if he would want to have lunch taken in the study again. Surprisingly, he turned it down, wondering if it was consistently rude to remain hidden in his study.

"Where is Miss Tohsaka taking her lunch?"

The Head Maid quietly seemed to think about it, perplexed by Archer's intrigue.

"She will be taking it in the garden today. She was quite enjoying interacting with the flowers around the home."

With that, Archer arranged to take his lunch in the same place and slowly made his way to the garden. Outside was an elaborate scenery. They had a back pond, small hedge maze, and a plethora of flowers planted outside the home. His mother had avidly been consumed with planting and raising flowers-a way for her to expand her motherly love. She had an overwhelming amount that she gave to every aspect of her life.

_She oddly would have loved everyone. Including Miss Matou...potentially even Miss Tohsaka._

Archer sighed at the thought. Her opinion of anyone wouldn't matter now, no matter how much credence he gave it. He silently opened the door and walked down the stone pathway surrrounded by red rose bushes on each side. It finally opened into a large sitting area surrounded by trees for shade. You could see that winter was upon them-the flowers, attempting to hold their shine, were all slowly beginnning to recede into their winter hibernation.

However, there was still a beauty to it, even Archer could not deny it. He gently sat himself at the table and watched for Miss Tohsaka. Slowly, he spotted her out of the corner of his eye, far too far away to realize that he had entered the gardens whatsoever. She was gently looking at some more roses planted next to the maze. The white roses had been a favorite of his mothers, and they had always been maintained with the upmost care for her. Miss Tohsaka was gently looking at them, seeming to be stunned by them. Actually, she seemed somewhat overwhelmed by the entire garden itself. Archer guessed she hadn't really interacted with one before.

The young girl continued to look at the flowers until she finally spun herself towards Archer. She seemed to be surprised by his appearance for a moment before she began to move towards him. As she finally reached close enough for vocal recognition, she bowed, motioning to Archer at the table. He simply stood and nodded before moving to the other side, pulling the chair out for her. After she took her seat, he returned to his, staying facing the flowers while she was facing towards the maze-neither was making eye contact.

"You have a beautiful garden Colonel Emiya. It is outstanding if I may say so. Do you take care of it yourself?"

"Not in its entirety. I have taken care of a small amount of the flowers, but I have no amount of time to be in charge of the garden in its entirety. We have a man that comes in every week to maintain them and check their condition."

Colonel Emiya had spent most of his life purely maintaining the section of the garden that his mother had grown. He had always had a weak spot when it came to women—often trying to take care of them more than they probably needed. He would do anything to protect and save a woman if possible. It couldn't be helped. As the heir to the heir of the family name and responsibility, he has been raised to be an asset to those around him, and protecting them was something that came with the job.

Archer watched as Rin continued to look over the garden, seeming to excuse the flowers that were gone as a sign of the upcoming winter. The silence was only broken by the sound of dinner being served and consumed. After it had ended, there was still some sunlight left as the chill bit the air.

"I have always enjoyed this time of year Colonel. I like the bite of the air on my skin. People tend to forget there are many feelings in life, and they live absentmindedly. However, the bite of the winter seems to bring back the feeling that I'm alive and should be doing something more. It is nice."

_I never would have pegged her for being the philosophical type._

"Indeed. That is true Miss Tohsaka. It is quite wonderful. I'm glad that you are finding this evening to be the most enjoyable for you despite its circumstances."

The young girl seemed to look around as the sun continued to set, remembering everything that had recently happened. She decidedly stood up and began to look at flowers-the view seeming to take her somewhere else. Potentially, Archer had been far too abrupt with is word choice. He had neglected the girl's need to escape the facts oft he world around her. She had lost so much so quickly. Surely, she had just wished to forget the world around her for a moment-she just wanted to live a life that had been taken from her. The coldness of what he said seemed to hit him worse than the cold that he had felt from the wind.

Silently, the young Colonel stood up from his seat, gently gliding towards the young woman who was so damaged by these past days. In a motion that seemed practiced yet graceful, Archer removed his black dress jacket and adorned it over the shoulders of the small, delicate girl beside him. As he rested it on her, she slowly turned to face him-her eyes saying a thousand apologies and thanks that she could never express.

Archer gently stroked hair from the side of her face before extending his arm. The young girl reached out, taking his hand, as he tucked her arm through his. He began guiding her back to the house-the sun finally beginning to set, and the cold getting to be too much of a risk in his opinion. When they reached the inside, Archer could feel her pull away, but he simply placed his hand on her arm, comforting her. He refused to relinquish his charge as an escort until he reached her room.

The long walk to the room of the young Tohsaka girl was too short for one that contained silence. However, Archer felt no real discomfort in the silence. There was something comforting in it-a momentary feeling of peace compared to everything recently.

When they reached the door, Rin gently pulled away after Archer turned the doorknob.

"Thank you Colonel Archer. I appreciate your escort, and the kind gesture of lending me your jacket. It was all quite unnecessarily, but it was quite appreciated." The young girl gently takes the jacket off and hands it to Colonel Emiya. Archer felt a small feeling he was unaware of as the young girl delicately turns and shuts the door behind herself-the night finally drawing to a close between them.

He quietly walked to his room-the jacket tucked under his arm, and a confused look on his face as he entered the room. He had been given no moment to reply to the young girl before she had retired for the night. Instead, his last remarks had remained at the flower garden-a stark comment that reminded her of the tragedies she had experienced. He felt guilt about it. He remembered when his parents had passed-when everyone had traveled to the house to share their condolences. Archer had constantly felt as if everyone was only reminding him of everything that had been lost. He had just wanted to forget.

_I can't do anything about this until the morning..._

Truthfully, there was nothing more to be done about the situation until they had awakened that morning. With routine, Archer entered his room and delicately placed the jacket back in his closet before getting prepared for bed. The young Colonel lays in bed, the beautiful bronze of his skin contrasting beautifully against the sheets of his bed. Unlike his usual schedule, he felt the exhaustion pressing on him, laying into him like a tidal wave. It overtook him with determination, and he slowly slipped into a deep sleep.

_He had returned back to the world that he had abandoned in the morning. The delicate girl laying across from him before getting out of bed. Her delicate skin seeming like a white silk against the dark black of her bed dress. There was a beauty to the contrast that made a warmth travel through his body. As she entered the bathroom, he felt himself get up from the bed-the warmth of the sun reminding him of the beauty of his life._

Archer felt the dream-almost too real to be believed. However, the dream only lasted for so long. It was broken by the sound of loud knocks against the door. Archer quickly stirred from his sleep, sitting up in bed at the urgency of the knocks.

"What is it?!"

The annoyance in his voice wasuninetentional. It stemmed from his wish to remain undisturbed. Despite the dreams, of which he wasn't sure if they were much of anything, he wanted to remain in that deep sleep he had neglected for so long.

"Master Archer. We've had to call the doctor. The young girl has developed a bad illness rather quickly."

His heart immediately began to race; a sensation that he hadn't felt in quite a while. Archer was anxious, and immediately fled from his room, grabbing one of his shirts and simply throwing it on with pants before fleeing towards the room of the young girl, whose side he had only left hours beforehand.


	8. The Feeling

The young girl woke up-a dream that seemed far too long had tormented her. She had run from every demon that she had seen in her life. A panic had set far too deep in her heart as she had continued running, trying to escape the dream that was plaguing her. A single figure had repeatedly shown up for her to protect her. A dark figure she couldn't place, always facing his back to her and pushing her on. It never let her get too close to danger.

A singular guardian angel who she couldn't see. A savior without a name.

She couldn't believe how she felt. Her body ached, and she was feeling unable to move whatsoever. She felt restrained in her body-the soreness too much for her feeble body to deal with. From the corner of her eye she could see a figure sitting.

In a beautiful white chair, Archer sat facing her chair, deep in a sleep. He was wearing a white dress shirt, but it was clearly put on in a hurry-no button had been done whatsoever. Instead, it laid open adorning the beautiful brown skin that she had so admired before. A slight pink seemed to fall over where his heart was, sneaking out from under the white of the shirt, which contrasted the dark black of the dress pants he had put on.

She couldn't deny it-he looked just as handsome as he sat in the chair, supported by the singular fist resting against his right cheek. It seemed as if he was simply waiting for the world to begin again. In fact, he made no sound as she began to stir. The young girl began to try to sit up, but her body was unable to hold her own weight.

_How long have I been asleep?_

The sound of her body smashing back onto the bed, despite how soft it sounded to her own ears, startled the sleeping watcher. Archer startled from his seat and rushed toward her side, surprising the young girl who had only begun to join reality again.

"Are you okay? You shouldn't try to sit up." The dark man, now seemingly very close, was seeming to be very concerned about her state.

"I-I'm fine. I just wanted to sit up, but that appears to have been a very bad decision." She couldn't help it, but her tone came off somewhat full of angst and agression. She assumed that it must have come from the inability to help herself sit up-something so trivial shouldn't have caused her problems.

"You've been sick for a while. Your body isn't ready to return straight to activity, Miss Tohsaka. You will have to wait until you have regained your strength before you begin even attempting small activity."

He looked genuinely concerned. Something that she had not expected. His state gave way to a larger hint of how great his concern had been. Obviously, he had never considered completely getting dressed-an act that she had never seen the young Colonel go without. She had always seen him completely dressed and presentable. It was a apart of the job that was required in order to show the state of the Emiya household-to show that the household was continuing strong and successfully. His appearance was as much a part of the performance as his countenance.

"You really shouldn't have worried about me. I'm sure that the doctor could have taken care of me, and I'm assured your house maids could have looked over me. I am sorry I caused you such inconvenience and troubles." A genuine apology was necessary. She felt apologetic that he had even wasted a moment sitting here because he had so much to do. Surely, he should have spent his morning doing far more important things than fretting over her.

"Colonel, I'm quite sure you could have done far more important things than sit here this morning. I quite appreciate it, but I'm afraid I have become more of a burden to you than I have been a guest."

He looked quite disappointed in the way that she had phrased her apology. She couldn't help but wonder what she had said that was so offensive to him. It hurt her to see him flustered, but she couldn't go back.

With that, the graceful man got up from his seat, moving towards the door.

"I'm sure that you are quite hungry. I will make the cook and house maids aware that you are awake and lively." With that, he stepped toward the door and excused himself. As the door closed, she couldn't help but feel that the adjustment to reality was going to take a while longer than she had expected.

Shortly afterwards, the head house maid entered the room-a familiar face to the young Tohsaka at this point. She had been, under the orders of Archer, watching carefully over the needs and wants of the guest within the home. The graceful maid entered the room, carrying a tray of food that seemed to overwhelm Rin with its smell. She had not believed herself to be as hungry as she was finding herself to be-her stomach seeking to grab what odor had entered her body.

As the maid set the bed tray down over the lap of the young girl, she helped her sit up in the bed, placing pillows behind her.

"How long was I asleep for? How long was I sick?"

The head maid seemed to tend to her job while she was thinking-a quizzical look crossing her face.

"I do believe that you began to be sick about three days ago. You have been asleep for a total of four days, until now." Rin couldn't help herself-she was completely surprised by the statement. She had assumed that she had simply slept roughly throughout the night. She had never imagined that she had been asleep for four days.

"H-h..." The words seemed to catch in her throat. "How long has the Colonel been sitting here?"

The maid finished removing the lids from the food she had brought, and she finally stepped back from her spot, allowing for the young mistress to have her breakfast.

"Ma'am. I don't believe that he has left your side for much longer than a few moments. He has stayed and slept in this room since he found out that you were sick. He has not gone too far from your side, including when the doctor came and examined you. He has even slept in here, should something happen to you."

The young girl couldn't have been more surprised. His countenance was far more than most heads of house that she had known. He had no obligations to her health, yet he cared so enduringly for it. It had been a long while in her life since she had someone that was willing to stay by her side-her father having been gone for most of her life. The few servants that had entered and exited remained as her only family and aides during sickness.

Rin felt far heavier as she began to eat. There was far more she felt responsible for. She had seen the weight that leading a family had on her father during his few visits at home. In fact, it was what had held him away from her. Now, she understood that the young colonel had abandoned that to sit and watch her side for four days. She felt burdened with so much more from having taken his time.

She finished her food, and the house maid took the food from the room. Although it was unbecoming, she wanted to apologize to the young man that had helped her more than she new. Suddenly, the apology earlier was meager compared to what she believed that she deserved. Everything was meager. She quietly gathered her strength, feeling far better than she had before. Rin pushed her body up and got out of the bed. It was exhausting, but she couldn't help it. It was something she felt obligated to do. As a Tohsaka, she had been raised to be far more gracious and thankful for what she was given, especially as a lady of the house. After her strength had been mustered, Rin walked towards the door, finding that even walking was very tiring.

_I don't know if I'll be able to even make it to his room, but I have to try. _

Rin walked forward-the stress on her body turning into more of a trial as she continued down the hallway. Although it was lavish, and she admired it any other time of the day, it was proving to be a dreadful piece of torment for her right now. She walked, holding herself up by guiding herself with the wall. The support seemed like an angel lifting her up. Finally, after reaching the door, she quietly knocked-the response being one that she hadn't really expected.

There was a slight sound of rustling before a stern answer.

"Yes?"

Without much of a thought, she took that as an invitation to enter the room from its tenant. All of her thoughts behind her, Rin held on to the door frame and began her apology that was practiced in her head.

"I-I'm sorry for the inconvenience that I have b-been. I was not aware that I had...taken you from your responsibilities for so long. Thank you...I appreciate your concern...I-it was most gracious."

The words seem to fall out of her mouth most literally-the support on the wall becoming far more necessary as she continued to speak. The walk had worn the rest of her meager energy out of her, and she had found herself stumbling through words as the air escaped quicker than it was used. She was out of air in every way, and she was completely out of everything. Rin felt herself going limp and tired. The world began to swirl around her, and she fell to the ground-the last thing she held in her memory was a look of a very stunned Archer. He had clearly just finished washing and was in shock of what he was seeing before him. She must have looked a sight to be seen. Rin hadn't even considered whats he looked like, but she could only think of how he looked to her right now, covered in tiny droplets of water and wearing his black dress slacks.

Archer watched as the delicate figure in front of him seemingly fell like a leaf from a tree. She was so tiny in her frame-the sickness seeming to have made her somewhat smaller in his eyes. The young girl had remained in her bed clothes consistently since she had been sick. A simple white bed gown was all that she was wearing whenever she had pulled herself into the room. The apology she served was more than her body could even handle, and that seemed to take more from Archer than it took from her.

His delicate nature took far more hold than any rules of decorum he had been taught. As quickly as she had begun to fall, he ran to her. He carefully grabbed her up from the floor, and (without a thought) placed her in his bed. Her frame felt shaky-all the strength it had gained seeming to have left, and whatever was hidden had been taken as well. She was back out. A state that he hadn't enjoyed seeing her in.

When he had been informed that she was ill, he had immediately gone to take care of her. He felt protective, as if it was his responsibility to keep her safe in every way-even from sickness. Archer didn't know why this feeling possessed him so heavily, but he couldn't hide it. It had made him ill just to see her there. The lively, young girl was unresponsive laying in the bed, seeming to sleep eternally from her spot. However, Archer couldn't handle it. He couldn't remember the last time that he had been so bothered by seeing someone be sick or injured. He racked his mind trying to think of it; although, it didn't seem to be something that he could just...place.

She had laid there through the doctor's visit, never seeming to respond to much. She had caught a slight chill and small bit of sickness just from her shot. As much as Archer had believed her about her recovery, clearly, it was not done. She had pushed herself too far too early, and her body paid the price for it. It was telling her to rest and allow for healing. Then, her trip outside during the cold had only made everything much worse. Archer blamed himself. If he had been more aware-No. If he had paid more attention to her, and what she needed-she wouldn't be in this situation. It pained him to see her there, like this. He had watched over her, spending his time reading books or watching. She would make tiny faces that seemed of pain or immense happiness. The ones of pain always seem to bother him. He gradually noticed that he would edge closer the more that she had done it. As she sweated, he would quietly take a towel the house maid had left on her head and dampen it in the nearby wash basin before placing it back on her forehead-in hopes that he could some what relieve her from whatever was causing her discomfort.

He had stayed there, often sleeping in the chair, or solemnly returning to his room. Only, he found that he was uncomfortable sleeping in there after knowing her state. Archer would remain concerned and return back to her side to ultimately just...watch. The young Colonel had lived a far more active life before then, and he couldn't handle the passive nature of his current situation.

However, he had been hurt by the way that she had simply returned to her full attention and shoved him off with cordiality and distance. He had never felt so isolated. He expected her to return a way that had been far different than what reality brought him. He wasn't quite sure, but he had a pain within him whenever he thought of how she had simply taken it as his responsibility-she had missed what he felt was the true meaning. However, he was not quite sure what the true meaning was as well. Archer just knew his heart didn't agree with the idea that this was his "duty" to her as a guest.

Archer had returned to his room with all intentions of simply preparing himself for the day before returning to check on her. Something was on his chest, and he couldn't help but feel he had to explain it to her. He didn't appreciate the weight of the burden, and he had to try to alleviate it. However, she had curbed that potential by showing up at his door unannounced, apparently having learned of his time commitment to her and her health. She had looked shaky at best, and delirious at worst. Her whole body was supported by the frame of the door, and her dependency on it. Rin had always seemed delicate to him, something that needed to be protected, but he had never seen her so in need of someone. Archer's heart broke just seeing her struggle, and he only encouraged himself after she had collapsed on his floor.

Rin was placed with all means of ease and delicacy to the bed in hopes that she would quickly recover from her spell. Archer had called for the head maid to bring a fresh wash basin and towel-him being unwilling to move her any more than she had already pushed herself. It was easier if he just began to immediately attempt to treat her again...Anything to revive her from this unbearably loud silence she produced. He hated it so much. Archer had survived many hardships. He had survived a war, but the simple silence of a girl was unbearable. She sat there ,delicately having trouble with her unconsciousness. Her body seemed to be quite troubled by everything that the small walk had put her through. Rin laid there, being something that he had admired and despised at the same time. It was a feeling he didn't understand.

Hours seemed to tick by as he paced the room and sat back down in the corner of his room. He had simply stared at the young girl, begging for her to just say anything to him-even an insult. Archer hadn't prayed in a long while, but her acknowledgement deserved one. As if responding to his wishes, she began to fuss somewhat. Archer watched as she began to slightly toss and turn. Whether he liked it or not-whether he noticed it or not, he had begun to get very close to her. Archer delicately held her hand, leaning over her and hoping to hear her respond. With delicate hands, he slightly gripped hers, hoping that she would squeeze back before he gently began whispering her name. Anything to get a response would have been a delight.

After a few more moments, the young girl had slightly squeezed after his squeeze. Archer felt a small moment of excitement. He leaned in closer and whispered for her before a gentle response came from her throat. Although most likely unintentional, she had slightly breathed a word out...

"Archer."

It had been raspy and full of emotion that he had not expected. Rin delicately opened her eyes up as Archer had heard her speak. There was a closeness from him whispering and listening to her for a response. In that moment, she saw him surprised that she had responded to him. However, if she had seen into his mind, she would have known that it was reverence and awe. Archer couldn't take back the moment he had, but he didn't allow for it to be ended there. Without a second thought, the brashness of his youth had sparked back to life.

In one gentle moment, his arm reached under her head, supporting her where she lay. Archer brought her closer before enclosing his mouth over hers. The Colonel had braved many things, but his heart terrified him. The moment was something that overpowered that fear. He could feel the texture of her delicate lips touching his as her silk hands touched up his shirt, clashing with his dark skin. She was beautiful in a way that he hadn't thought of-a way he couldn't see with his eyes open. The gentle touch against his worn body was welcomed, but he knew that this couldn't last forever.

He gently pulled away from her, holding on to her hands and head as she laid back down. There was nothing that she could have done to pull him off of her. The only thing that had pulled him back was himself. She had a faint smile on her face as he gently laid her down; however, he could see that she was trying to hold it down and conceal it. Nothing worked. Archer admired her effort, but he couldn't help but smile at it. She had brightened the mood, but it was still regretful.

"I'm very sorry Miss Tohsaka".

The apology seemed hollow after the motion that had been carried out. He had expected a full rash of her painful comments; however, they never came. Instead, she seemed to simply blush before relinquish a slight comment.

"I-it's fine, Colonel."

"You don't have to call me that. I was never a Colonel to you. Please. I'd prefer if you just called me Archer. I don't need the formalities."

He had thought to ease her of her blush, but it had sought to only increase it. Rin's gentle blush seemed to only grow in intensity.

"I-thank you, Archer".

He finally pulled away, feeling refreshed for some reason. In fact, he felt something he didn't quite recognize, or something that he had forced himself to not feel. A slight awkward moment brought himself back to reality, realizing that they must have looked like a mess. Neither of them had really prepared for any sort of interaction with others, despite being around people. They lived in a small microcosm that had been a moment between them. As he pulled away from her, Archer felt a small pressure on his. With a look down to his hand, he saw that she was gently holding on to it.

"Don't go..."


End file.
